The Little Mermare
by KeybladeWar15
Summary: A pony-retelling of Hans Christan Andersen's "The Little Mermaid". Pinkie Pie is a young merpony who falls in love with Pokey Pierce, a stallion who walks on land. Will she get the stallion of her dreams, or will she melt into sea foam? Don't read if you don't like straight pony ships!


**Author's Note:** This is my first MLP: FIM fanfic! I know it's not a pony yuri story, but at least give it a chance. I've been debating whether to make this a comic or a fanfic. When I tried to make it a comic, I couldn't do it right. So, I wrote it as a one-shot! Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

* * *

Once upon a time in the oceans of a land called Equestria, there was a beautiful undersea kingdom inhabited by many merponies alike. One evening, six beautiful young mermares were playfully swimming close to the ocean surface. The group of friends each had a pair of sea-unicorns, sea-pegasi, and regular sea-ponies. Their names were Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and lastly Pinkie Pie.

"So, what do y'all wanna do at this time?" asked Applejack.

"Oh! I know!" exclaimed Pinkie, "We could do something really fun!"

"Yeah," replied Applejack, "But _what_ exactly do we do?"

"Oh," sighed Pinkie, "I don't know then. Rainbow Dash, do you have any ideas on a super-duper fun thing we could do today?"

"Of course I do!" said Rainbow Dash, "I was thinking that we could-"

"If you say anything that involves 'Shark Wrestling', 'Eel Tag', 'Manta Surfing', or any other extreme sport," warned Twilight, "Then it's out of the question."

"Hmph," pouted Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight's right, Rainbow Dash," stated Rarity, "Those kind of things are far to dangerous. Not to mention positively uncouth."

"Y-Yeah," said Fluttershy, "So, um... w-why don't we do something a little safer for once?"

"Oh, okay," sighed Rainbow Dash.

"Besides," added Fluttershy, "I was thinking we could swim up a little bit, and um... play with the dolphins."

"That sounds like a great idea, Fluttershy!" agreed Twilight, "We all have our cutie marks, so we're allowed to! Besides, we can't get electrocuted by dolphins!"

"Oh, come on, Twilight!" retorted Rainbow Dash, "You guys only got shocked because you didn't know how to handle a little, itty-bitty eel!"

"RD," said Applejack, "Don't ya think it's time we do what Fluttershy wants for a change?"

"Yeah!" added Pinkie. "Besides, we can always do what you want to do next time, okay?"

"Well..." pondered Rainbow Dash, "Alright, I guess."

"Yay," cheered Fluttershy, softly.

After the six friends swam up to the top of the ocean, they found a small pod of dolphins. Everyone played fun games with each other until the sun started to go down. When the dolphins swam away, the six merpony friends decided it was getting late as well. As they started to swim back down to the ocean, Pinkie Pie stopped as she saw multiple pretty flashing lights in the far distance.

"Oooh!" beamed Pinkie, "I'd bet it's a super fun party over there!"

"Pinkie Pie," asked Rarity, "Where ever are you going?"

"I'll catch up with you and the others later, Rarity! I just wanna go check something out first!"

"Okay, just hurry back when you're done!"

"Okey-Dokey Lokey!" yelled Pinkie as she swam away from her friends, "I'll be back before you can say... um... 'I'll be back when I'm done'!"

When she finally found the source of the light, Pinkie caught up with a sailing ship where a party was being held. On the ship, she found that there were a lot of ponies on board, but she found them to look quite strange.

"These ponies sure are funny-looking," thought Pinkie, "I mean, where are their tail fins? All I see are those two weird sticky-things!"

Once Pinkie looked onto the ship again, she found a sign that read "Happy Birthday, Pokey Pierce". She looked around the ship to see if she could guess who this "Pokey Pierce" was. Her eyes came to a steady halt when she laid eyes on a handsome blue unicorn with wavy, blue and white frosting-like hair, eyes the color of shiny gold, and a cutie mark that resembled a safety pin. Pinkie's face stretched a wide, yet dreamy grin as she felt her heart suddenly beat faster.

"Wow," thought Pinkie, "He's the most terrific pony I've ever seen in my whole life!"

"Happy Birthday, Pokey!" another stallion said on the ship. "How does it feel to be 'top pony' tonight?"

"I guess it feels alright," said Pokey, calmly, "I mean the party's nice and all, but there's really nothing to do right now!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just wish something really exciting would happen!"

Suddenly, the ship hit a large rock. The impact of the rock was large enough to leave a giant hole in the bottom. As the ship began to sink deeper and deeper into the water, everypony leaped into the ocean without hesitation. Pokey gulped and stared as he was getting closer and closer to the water.

"Pokey!" his friend yelled, "What are you doing?! Jump in! It's your only hope!"

"But, what if I don't make it?" replied Pokey, "What would I do then?"

"Trust me! You'll be fine! I'm begging you, Pokey, jump for it!"

Taking a deep breath, Pokey leaped off the ship. Unfortunately, he accidentally hit his head on a nearby rock, and began to sink to the bottom of the sea unconscious. Not wanting her handsome stranger to die, Pinkie swam right after him, and grabbed his body. She carried him to a nearby beach, and pressed against his chest to help him breathe.

"Come on, come on!" cried Pinkie, panicking, "You've got to be okay! Live, live I say!"

Pinkie was relieved to hear the blue stallion cough up some water. She stared at him dreamily, and planted a lovely kiss on his lips. Noticing Pokey was starting to open his eyes, Pinkie dragged herself back to sea, and watched as a different mare galloped to Pokey's side.

"I wish there was some way we could be together," thought Pinkie.

* * *

The next morning, Pinkie and her five best friends were swimming together again. Twilight stared at Pinkie with confusion as she noticed that Pinkie kept looking up at the surface.

"Hey, Pinkie," said Twlight.

"Yes, Twilight?" responded Pinkie.

"Are um, you okay today?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, I'm just wonderful!" said Pinkie, dreamily.

"Ya seem a bit off lately, Sugarcube," Applejack pointed out.

"Oh, I'm fine, Applejack!" insisted Pinkie. "Hey! Can I tell you girls a secret?"

"Oh, you can tell us anything, Pinkie," said Fluttershy, calmly.

"After all, we are your pals!" added Rainbow Dash.

"Before I tell you guys, do you absolutely, positively _promise_ not to tell anyone?"

"We promise!" said her friends.

"You have to 'Pinkie Promise' not to tell _anyone_!"

"Alright. Cross my heart, and hope to fly..."

"...And stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie finished.

"Can you just tell us now?!" said Rainbow Dash, getting impatient as usual.

"Okay okay okay! Just hear me out!" whispered Pinkie, pulling her friends in close. "I think that I'm in love!"

"Pinkie Pie!" beamed Rarity, "That's marvelous!"

"I gotta say, Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash, "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"So, what's his name? What does he look like?" asked Fluttershy.

"That's kind of why I don't want you guys to tell anyone," said Pinkie, uneasily darting her eyes the other way.

"Other than the Pinkie Promise, why not?" asked Applejack.

"Because," said Pinkie, "Between you guys and me, he kinda, sorta..."

"Yeah?" said her friends.

"...gallops," whispered Pinkie.

"Um, what do you mean by... 'gallops' exactly?" asked Rainbow Dash.

The friends thought for a minute, then gave a loud gasp of surprise as they finally understood what Pinkie meant by her strange term.

"Oh my Celestia," gasped Twilight.

"Pinkie's in love with a land pony!" exclaimed Fluttershy.

"Shhh!" silenced Pinkie. "Now you know why I want it to be a secret?"

"What ever shall you do?" asked Rarity.

"I don't know," admitted Pinkie. "I mean... I wish there was some way for somepony to give me hind legs..."

"But, Pinkie!" retorted Rainbow Dash, "No offense, but that's just nuts!"

"Hey! What do you mean 'nuts'?"

"I think she means it's not possible for a merpony to grow legs made for land," explained Twilight calmly. "Not even mine or Rarity's magic is strong enough to perform such a spell!"

"B-But," choked Pinkie as tears started to form, "How will I ever meet that stallion again?"

"We're sorry, Pinkie Pie," said Twilght, "But I don't think you can ever see him again."

"N-No!" wailed Pinkie, swimming off tearfully, "I'll try and find a way! You'll see!"

* * *

Pinkie aimlessly swam around a seaweed grove, head hanging low. Suddenly, she heard a "Pssst" sound coming from nearby. When she turned around, she saw a pair of spooky yellow eyes. Curious to find the owner of the eyes, Pinkie swam toward their direction. She then found herself inside a desolate cave, and came face to face with the pair of eyes she sought after. The creature the eyes belonged to resembled a sea-pony, but also had different body parts of other foreign creatures.

"H-Hey!" cried Pinkie, "Y-You're-"

"Discord's the name," the creature said, "Don't wear it out."

"Doesn't everypony call you a 'Sea-Witch' or something?"

"Yes. Listen, Pinkie Pie. I just heard your little sad tale, and I couldn't help but decide to help you!"

"You mean you can turn me into an Earth Pony?!" gasped Pinkie.

"You know it," said Discord. "But, it does come with a teeny little price."

"How much? Ten bits? Twenty? Thirty?"

"No, not that kind of price. I meant a personal price."

"You name it, and I've got it! So, what do you want?"

"Hmm," pondered Discord, smugly, "How about this: If you give me your ability to speak, then I'll give you hind legs."

"W-What?!" cried Pinkie, shocked. "But I _need_ my voice! I can talk to my friends with it, sing, talk backwards, tell everypony about my next party-"

"Well then, I guess you don't want to see your precious unicorn stallion ever again," sighed Discord, cunningly. "Such a shame, that you wouldn't even give up something as petty as a voice for somepony that's _so_ important to you."

"Wait wait!" pleaded Pinkie, "I'm sorry! You can have my voice, but just let me be an Earth Pony!"

"Well..." said Discord.

"Pretty please! Pretty please with sprinkles, candy coral, and lots and lots of goodies on top?!"

"I guess I could say yes," agreed Discord.

"Yippee!" cheered Pinkie.

"Here," said Discord, handing Pinkie a curvy vial with a glowing, red liquid in it, "This will make your vocal cords completely numb. But, it'll also split your tail in two, and they'll turn into legs. However, for 24 hours, walking will feel like you're being stabbed with a thousands of sea-unicorn horns. You have until the end of this month to make your little stallion fall in love with you. If he doesn't, you'll melt into sea-foam when the sun rises, and brings dawn to the next month, got it?"

"Okey-Dokey Lokey!" beamed Pinkie gulping down the potion.

As the potion gushed down her throat, Pinkie clutched her throat in pain. She quickly swam up towards the surface world as her tail fin split into two, separate, pink hind legs, and in the back of her flank grew a long, curly, dark pink tail that matched her mane. Pinkie managed to make it to the sand, and nearly passed out from exhaustion. Pinkie quickly sat straight up as she saw the stallion from before walking towards her. When she stood up for the first time in her life, she quietly winced in pain from her weak, new leg muscles. Pinkie tried to scream in agony, but no sound came from her throat.

"Oops," thought Pinkie, "I forgot: no more talking. These new 'leg' things look really weird, but it's really exciting to move on something new for once!"

"Excuse me, Miss," said Pokey, "Are you alright?"

A big grin stretched across Pinkie's face as she gazed into the gold eyes of her mysterious love. Remembering her inability to speak, she gleefully nodded yes. After Pokey told her his name, she responded by writing hers in the sand with one of her front hooves.

"So your name is 'Pinkie Pie'?" asked Pokey. "That's such a pretty name! Come on, I'll take you to my hometown."

Pinkie followed him towards a tall gate. Every step she took was painful, but decided to just grin and bear it because she couldn't tell Pokey.

* * *

Pinkie and Pokey galloped to a small little town called Ponyville. Pokey escorted Pinkie to his house where his best friend Caramel was waiting for him.

"Pokey!" exclaimed Caramel, "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Well, I thought I was going to drown, but somepony saved me, and brought me to the beach," explained Pokey. "And when I find her, I plan on eventually marrying her!"

Pinkie's eyes widened in joy as she heard those words.

"So," said Caramel, "Is she the mare who saved you from drowning?"

"I'm not really sure," admitted Pokey, "I mean, it could have been anypony who saved me."

Pinkie tapped Pokey's shoulder many times before he noticed her. He asked what she had wanted, and Pinkie made multiple signals that Pokey knew said "Please show me around town". Agreeing to her request, Pokey took her out the door. For the whole day, Pinkie had the time of her life with the stallion of her dreams as he took her to see a performance of a Pegasus team called the Wonderbolts, ate at a wonderfully romantic restaurant, and even showed her an air tour of Ponyville in a hot air balloon. Pokey let Pinkie stay at his house for as long as she needed to. That night, Pinkie felt elated as she finally got to spend time with the stallion she had fallen in love with.

"I hope we get to be together forever!" thought Pinkie as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and the end of the month was approaching. Now that Pinkie Pie was used to walking on her four legs, she found it easier to keep up with Pokey as they took a stroll through town. Pinkie gazed at Pokey with loving eyes, as if she was trying to say something.

"Is something wrong, Pinkie?" asked Pokey.

Pinkie simply grinned and smiled as she happily walked with Pokey.

"There's nothing that can possibly spoil this moment," thought Pinkie, "Now I'm almost _certain_ that Pokey finally loves me!"

Suddenly, Pokey bumped heads with a passing mare. Rubbing his head, he stood up and apologized to the mare he had bumped into. His eyes widened as he saw a beautiful, young Earth pony mare with a spiky mane colored with two different shades of pink, tea green eyes, and a rose as a cutie mark.

"You look familiar," remarked Pokey, "Have we met before?"

"I think so!" the mare said, "Did you happen to get stranded on a beach this past month?"

"Why, yes!" beamed Pokey, "That was me! Are you the girl who was standing next to me?"

"No!" Pinkie screamed in her head, "That was me! Pokey, what are you doing?"

"Oh yeah!" the mare responded, "I found you all washed up on the shore! My name's Roseluck, what's yours?"

"Pokey Pierce!" greeted Pokey, "Would you like to join me and my friend Pinkie on a walk?"

"B-But, Pokey..." thought Pinkie, "It's supposed to be just us! Oh, I wish I had my voice right now!"

"Well, I don't see why not!" Roseluck agreed. "I'd like to get to know you better!"

During the course of the walk, Pokey started to pay less attention to Pinkie, and mostly spoke to Roseluck in a very lovingly manner. At the end of the day, Pinkie was shocked when she saw Pokey and Roseluck sharing a tender kiss. Heartbroken, Pinkie ran towards the beach in tears as she felt her mane and tail deflate.

"It's over..." thought Pinkie, somberly, "He... He doesn't love me anymore."

* * *

Pinkie Pie spent her last evening crying on the beach. As she buried her head in her front legs, she let her tears drop into the ocean. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her hoof. She looked up to see Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle in front of her.

"Pinkie Pie!" cried Twilight, "Are we glad to see you!"

"We heard about your little endeavor, and we went to Discord for help," said Rarity.

"Even though it wasn't very smart," added Applejack, "We had to do something to help ya so y'all don't melt into sea-foam!"

"Discord gave us this magic knife," said Twilight. "He told us that you have to stab Pokey's heart with it."

"And once you do," explained Rarity, "His blood will drip on your hooves, and you'll become a mermare again!"

"Please, Sugarcube," pleaded Applejack, "Come back to your family and friends in the sea!"

"We don't know what we'd do if you died!" cried Twilight. "So, you have to kill Pokey in his sleep tonight before it's too late!"

Looking at the knife dejectedly, Pinkie agreed to her friends' task. After all, Pokey was the one who betrayed her, and shattered her heart. Carefully sneaking into Pokey's bedroom, Pinkie carefully raised the knife upon her unrequited lover's chest. Before Pinkie could even make a scratch on Pokey's chest, she gazed at his handsome, blue face.

"I... I can't do it!" thought Pinkie as tears leaked from her eyes. "I can't kill him! I'm still in love with him despite what he did!"

Tossing the knife out of the nearest window, Pinkie quietly gave Pokey one last kiss on the lips. Pokey slowly opened his eyes to see Pinkie's face. Pinkie quickly galloped out of the house, hoping Pokey didn't see her.

"That kiss," uttered Pokey, "It seemed so familiar. That was her! Pinkie was the one who saved me!"

Pokey looked out of his window to try and find Pinkie. Unfortunately, she was already out of sight. Pokey tearfully hung his head out of guilt for making a horrible mistake. On the beach, Pinkie Pie tearfully took one last look in Ponyville's direction.

"Goodbye, Pokey," thought Pinkie, full of despair, "I love you."

Awaiting death to fall upon her, Pinkie threw herself into the ocean. As she sunk deeper and deeper, Pinkie could feel herself dissolving. But, when she opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by a beautiful garden full of fragrant, white flowers under a bright blue sky.

"Wow! What is this place?" beamed Pinkie. "Hey! My voice is back! I can talk again!"

"That is right, young mare," said a calming voice.

"Who said that?" asked Pinkie.

The voice came from a beautiful, pale cyan Alicorn mare with a flowing, light blue mane, shimmering, sea-green eyes, and a cutie mark of a glowing, winged white heart with a halo above it. Soon, the mare was surrounded by numerous other mares of different colors.

"I am known as Angel Glow," she said, "My sisters and I are known as 'Air Ponies'. We are peaceful sky spirits who happily live in this garden for all of eternity."

"We have been watching you, Pinkie Pie," said one of the mares, "We've found you to be very special."

"So, rather than becoming sea-foam, we've summoned you to live with us forever!" added another mare.

"Wait!" exclaimed Pinkie, "Forever's a really really _really _long time! That means I'll never see my friends or family again!"

"It's quite alright, Pinkie," said Angel Glow, "You are always welcome to float down to the sea and check up on them from time to time."

"And what about Pokey?" asked Pinkie, slightly forlorn, "Will I ever see him again?"

"Yes. You can always check up on your dear stallion down in Equestria."

From that day forth, Pinkie Pie found happiness and love with her new family in the sky. Every now and then she would distantly see how well her friends were coping without her, and even check up on Pokey and his marefriend Roseluck. For once in quite a while, Pinkie felt truly loved.


End file.
